Monkey Madness II
Monkey Madness II: The Renegade Returns is the sequel to Monkey Madness, and is the 128th quest on Old School RuneScape. Following the events of Monkey Madness, Glough has vanished, prompting King Narnode to enlist the player's help once more in tracking down the war criminal and uncovering his next evil plan. This quest is the first quest to be classified as a Grandmaster quest in Old School RuneScape, as well as being the first Old School-exclusive quest. Details Firemaking) **The Eyes of Glouphrie **Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) **Troll Stronghold **Watchtower No boosts allowed: *69 Slayer *70 Crafting *60 Hunter *55 Agility *55 Thieving It is also beneficial to have a high Combat, Thieving, and Agility level. |items=*Lemon *Grapes *Pestle and mortar *Lit candle *Pickaxe *A regular log *M'speak amulet *Monkey Greegree (buy from tutab for 1000gp) *Any Monkey greegree *Food such as Monkfish or better *Quick Teleport in case *Armour with high melee\range defense *Weapon to kill Kruk *Stamina Potions (Recommended) *Prayer Potions (Recommended) *Antidote+ (Recommended) *King black dragon's Juice |kills = N/A }} Walkthrough Speak to King Narnode Shareen. He will tell you that Glough has escaped. First step will be to go look for clues for his whereabouts. Next go to the second floor in Glough's house. Once you are here investigate the tree. You will receive a Handkerchief which has the initials A.A. embroidered into it. You will then want to speak to his wife, Anita located up north-western most staircase in the gnome stronghold. She will be in tears. Ask her "What's wrong?" and she will begin telling you how she's worried Glough may be seeing another women. She tells you that she heard whispering upstairs in his house but couldn't reach the higher level. You must respond by saying that Glough may be in trouble and you may be able to assist him. Return to Glough's house and there will be an additional option to climb up the tree. Investigate the gnome statue to activate a hidden switch. Now open the cupboard to receive a Book of spyology. Read through it and it will mention a method to reveal text on a document encrypted with spycraft. Search the crates to the north-west to receive a Brush and search the fire remains to receive a Mysterious note. * First you must grind your lemon with a pestle and mortar to apply it to the note. * Then use your lit candle on the note. You can use the candles on the table where you get the note. * Next, grind your grapes to apply it to the brush. * Finally use the Juice-coated brush on the mysterious note to received a Scrawled note. Talk to the king to receive a translation book, read it and then talk to the king. Go back to Anita to receive a translated note. Read it and then return to the king. Talk to the balloon pilot and ask who he is. Travel to Entrana and talk to Auguste. This requires one regular log. Keep in mind that you are not allowed to bring any weapons and armour. Head back to King Narnode Teleport to Ape Atoll and head out south-east, bring a gree gree and monkey speak amulet. Head south and speak to Garkor, found east from King Awowogei. Talk with Awowogei and report back to Garkor. You will need to find Kruk now. For this part you will need: A pickaxe, Light source and a tinderbox (advised), lot of high level food, stamina potions, prayer potions, antidote+ and high level melee/range protection gear + weapon to kill Kruk. Head out on the hill near monkey gate and talk to monkey here, ask about Kruk where to find him, monkey will tell you that there is only one way out that's where to start looking, by escaping the hill you will notice some tracks/footprints, keep following them until you will find a hidden trapdoor near tree investigate the jungle grass and enter the dungeon Return back to the Grand tree and talk to the king. Rewards *4 Quest points *Access to Crash Site Caverns *25,000 Slayer XP *20,000 Agility XP *15,000 Thieving XP *15,000 Hunter XP Music unlocked *Monkey Badness *Monkey Business *Monkey Sadness *Monkey Trouble Category:Old School-exclusive content